


Self loathing

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean needs to get his head out of his ass, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Drinking, Possible Romance, Self Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: It hurts Dean so much when you go out to find a guy....should he finally admit his feelings or keep punishing himself?





	Self loathing

Dean hated when he felt like this. He hated watching you leave to go to the bar to find men or go on a date. The only man he wanted you to be with was him but he wasn't going to tell that to you. You both knew how to hide feelings so it was better left alone. You were both to damn stubborn to admit the truth.

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table with a beer as he watched Sam walk in with a book in his hand. He wasn't surprised that Sam was spending his night reading some science fiction crap. After Sam slipped in a bookmark to save his place he turned his attention to his brother.

"Are you going to stay in here all night and drink while pining over her? I still don't see why you just don't talk to her."

Sam opened the fridge to grab himself a bottle of water while Dean hesitantly went to sip at the beer he held in his hand. Sam knew Dean always hid his feelings, it was easier to be cold and distant in this line of work, but what he saw between the two of you was different. Every time Dean was in a foul mood You always managed to pull him out of it. He usually had a smile on his face every time you walked into the room. You brightened him up. He brightened you up. Sam was at the point where he was ready to just get you both in the same room and push you two together. A loud bang brought both brothers out of their silence and they both looked up as they saw you walk back into the kitchen.

"I thought you were going out." Dean stated as he took a long sip of his beer.

"Yeah well after spending 20 minutes sitting in my car i decided on staying in and doing something else instead."

After walking past Sam you found yourself walking over to Dean and placing your lips against his. You gave him a sensual since you had absolutely no idea how the older Winchester actually felt. Dean smelled like whiskey, cologne, and oil. His breath tasted like a brewery but it didn't bother you at all. You were glad you had decided to stay at the bunker. After pulling away from the sensual kiss you turned your head to look at Sam who was walking away with his book and bottle of water.

"About fucking time." Sam mumbled under his breath as Dean pulled you in for another kiss.


End file.
